


The Ceremony of Becoming

by hellsbian



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsbian/pseuds/hellsbian
Summary: At an abbey on a remote island in the Matoran universe, a destined ceremony is about to take place. One Matoran in particular is not looking forward to it.
Kudos: 7





	The Ceremony of Becoming

“Ani! Wake up!”

Angani groaned and rubbed her eyes beneath her mask.

“Come on, it’s the big day!”

She knew full well what day it was. She just wished it wasn’t.

“Yeah, I’m coming…”

Angani swung her legs off her cot and looked around blearily. The rest of the cots in her dormitory were already empty, as per usual. As her vision came into full focus, a blue and yellow blob by the doorway coalesced into the familiar form of Votoi, Toa of Lightning. Heavyset, muscular, and looking fit to burst with excitement, she grinned as Angani slowly stood up and threw on her cloak.

“There’s my girl. Now let’s get going.”

The pair made their way out of the dormitory, Angani dragging her feet. As they headed down the path to the main courtyard, her tired eyes took in the decorations put up across the abbey. Bouquets of flowers; lightstones in every color imaginable; banners emblazoned with the symbols of the Three Virtues and the Six Principles. Votoi was beaming at the sight of it all, but Angani couldn’t quite muster the cheer. She knew the ceremony would be over in a matter of hours, but she dreaded it nonetheless. Outwardly, she dreaded sitting through it; it was a long, boring event, and in essence no more significant than assigning chores. But mainly, secretly, she dreaded being chosen.

“Hey, come on!”

Votoi had gotten away from her; her legs simply couldn’t keep up with the Toa’s height and enthusiasm.

“I am…”

Votoi frowned.

“Hey, is something the matter? You don’t look so great.”

“I’m fine. Just tired.”

Votoi walked over and placed a hand on Angani’s shoulder.

“Look, if you’re nervous, you’ve got nothing to worry about. You’re gonna do just fine. Trust me, I was nervous at my first ceremony too, and look at me now!”

“This is my second…” Angani mumbled.

“Oh.” Votoi paused to count the months on her fingers.

“Wow, been that long already, huh? Well, same thing goes. You’re still newish here, so I totally getcha.”

She offered a reassuring smile, and Angani halfheartedly smiled back.

“Alright, now let’s go. They’ll be starting soon.”

In the courtyard, a huge crowd had gathered. Nearly every occupant of the abbey was present – Matoran chatting excitedly; Toa standing guard; Turaga making the final preparations for the ceremony. A few of Angani’s dorm-mates greeted her enthusiastically as she passed by. She managed a tiny wave in response, wondering why in Mata Nui’s name they were so excited. Votoi had gotten it wrong – she wasn’t nervous because she was inexperienced. If anything, she felt all too familiar with this, even though she’d only witnessed it once before.

Once again, the pair had drifted apart while walking. Angani looked around and spotted Votoi speaking with the Turaga and pointing in her direction – no doubt letting them know that the last straggler had finally been rounded up. One of the elders caught her gaze briefly, then turned to the others and nodded. Then, accompanied by a small group of Toa, the Turaga began to clear a wide circle in the middle of the courtyard. As Angani moved into place around the edge, her legs shook slightly. She had a sinking feeling that this time, there was no way it wouldn’t happen.

A hush fell over the crowd as Rhonu, the head Turaga, wrapped in a cloak that seemed to be swallowing her shrunken form, appeared and struck the cobbled ground with her staff. Matoran and Toa alike looked on eagerly, awaiting the start of the ceremony that would begin a new year, perhaps even a new era, of their lives here. Then Rhonu spoke, her voice deep, clear, and sharp.

“Welcome, my sisters, to the Ceremony of Becoming. We gather here today in unity to take on our duties, and thereby embrace our destinies.”

The elder looked around at the assemblage, her amber eyes piercing each being in turn. Angani thought she felt them linger for a moment on her.

“Some of you will leave this place changed today; some will not,” she continued. “But no matter what may come, know that simply by being here, you are on your way to performing the duty Mata Nui meant for you, and so you shall find your destiny.”

Rhonu beckoned the other Turaga, two of whom stepped forward. One carried a long piece of parchment, the other a basket containing several large, oblong stones. Rhonu turned again to the crowd, pointing toward the back with her staff.

“Votoi, the first one, if you please.”

Votoi stepped forward, still grinning.

“Happy to do the honors, Turaga.”

Rhonu nodded and gestured to the stones. Votoi picked one up, and concentrating, let a flash of pure elemental energy flow into it, which the stone absorbed. She handed it back to the Turaga.

“And so we begin anew,” Rhonu murmured.

Angani tensed. This was it. The moment she’d been dreading for weeks. The only solace she had was that it would be over quickly, one way or another. Rhonu spoke again.

“As your name is called, step forward, and we shall discover what you are destined for.”

Angani clenched her jaw. She knew exactly what was about to happen; she’d seen the list. Her name was written first. The Turaga with the parchment called out.

“Angani!”

She stepped forward. Extended her shaking hands to accept the stone. Closed her eyes and prayed to the Great Spirit that he hadn’t chosen her, that after last time, he had just given up. But when she opened them again, she found that, just as it had last time, the stone had begun to glow.

She stared at it numbly. She couldn’t do as she’d done last time. Dropping the stone out of shock and nerves had been a fluke. It was sheer dumb luck that no one had noticed the beginnings of a glow. And now, it was too late to even attempt a repeat. The stone’s aura shone far too brightly to mistake for a mere trick of the light. As she stood there, trying to fathom how she could possibly have been destined for this, she registered Rhonu’s voice, cutting through the haze.

“Congratulations, young sister. The next step of your journey awaits.”

The crowd cheered. Votoi whooped. Rhonu smiled. Angani shrank.

Another Turaga beckoned her away, and she shakily followed. As they left the courtyard and entered the nearby temple, she felt the eyes of the still-applauding crowd on her back. They were so happy for her – she couldn’t fathom why. Inside, the Turaga led her all the way to the back, unlocking the door to a windowless chamber she’d never seen before. As the Turaga hung a lightstone on the wall, she gazed around. Carvings of tall, powerful beings covered the walls, too many to count. Furnishing the room was a large stone shrine with six holes carved into it, and a bench, upon which she was instructed to sit. She nodded wordlessly. As the Turaga walked back to the ceremony, she did her best to make herself comfortable. It would be a long wait.

Before long, others started to trickle in, who exchanged greetings before taking seats. A tiny Matoran named Dekva, who seemed even more excitable than Votoi. One named Khijath, who attempted to gossip with Angani about the ceremony, to little end. She wasn’t much of a talker on a good day, and now she could barely squeak out her own name. As the others chattered away, she simply sat there, fidgeting nervously with the stone. She considered for a moment attempting to break it, but stopped herself. However bad she thought her situation was right now, incurring Rhonu’s displeasure could only make it worse.

After what felt like days, the Turaga returned one final time, now accompanied by all the abbey’s elders. Rhonu stepped out the group and spoke.

“I would like to formally welcome the three of you to this temple’s suva. Only those destined may enter here, and you have the privilege of being the newest to join those ranks.”

Rhonu’s gaze was more intense than ever. Angani could swear she felt it burning a hole in her mask.

“Now, I believe you know what to do…”

Rhonu gestured toward the shrine in the middle of the room, then turned and left, the other Turaga trailing behind her as though part of her cloak.

The three Matoran looked at each other hesitantly. Then before anyone could say anything, Dekva grabbed her stone and slammed it down into one of the holes on the shrine, causing Angani to wince. Khijath followed suit, smirking at her. Finally, resignedly, Angani slotted her stone into one of the remaining openings, then closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

She wasn’t sure how much time passed before she opened her eyes, but when she did, she ducked instinctively. Already tall before, she had apparently nearly doubled in height, and her head was now a mere hand’s breadth from the ceiling. She looked around shakily and found the other Matoran, now Toa as well, admiring their new forms.

“How come you got the growth spurt? No fair,” said Dekva, pouting. She had grown, too, but was still noticeably shorter than the others.

“Hey, at least you got muscle,” replied Khijath. “Not that I… _we_ don’t look great, though,” she added with a halfhearted nod in Angani’s direction.

Angani barely registered any of this. She just wanted it to be over.

The door opened, and Rhonu entered.

“Ah…it is done. Congratulations, my sisters.”

“Thank you, Turaga,” replied Dekva and Khijath. Angani jumped in at the last second, stumbling over the words. Khijath shot her a glare.

“All beings of this universe have a destiny, and like it or not, you have just glimpsed yours,” said Rhonu, her gaze turning directly to Angani.

Her heart sank. Rhonu had known the whole time. How she had managed to go this long without attracting even a tiny bit of ire over this, she had no idea.

“Now come…your new duties await.”

And with that, Rhonu again left the room, Dekva and Khijath right behind. Suppressing a whimper, Angani followed on unsteady legs. She hadn’t gone far outside the temple when she was swept up off her feet in a hug.

“Oh, Mata Nui, I’m so proud of you! I knew you’d be here one day!” Votoi beamed. “And just think – you and me? We’re gonna make a damn good pair!”

“Yeah…” Angani said, barely getting the word in edgewise.

“Look at you! You’re taller than me now! I can’t wait to show you the ropes. Mata Nui…”

Angani’s focus drifted away. Her eyes wandered around to where the other new Toa were being met by their stones’ progenitors, though admittedly not quite so enthusiastically. She recognized Kamako, the current captain of the guard, stiffly speaking to Dekva; and Hamet, the abbey’s resident troublemaker, with her hand on Khijath’s shoulder. Then she saw, in the background, Rhonu watching all three pairs. The Turaga caught her gaze and raised her eyebrows significantly, at which Angani pulled away from Votoi’s embrace.

“Hey…I think we need to go.”

“Oh! Yeah, of course!” Votoi said, grabbing Angani’s hand. “Come on!”

The Toa headed back into the courtyard, where they were met with uproarious applause. Rhonu allowed the crowd a few seconds before striking the ground again, instantly quieting them.

“My sisters,” Rhonu began. “Our unity today has shone a light on destiny, but now our new heroes must go forth and fulfill their duties. So join me in welcoming to a new beginning at our humble abbey, by the blessing of Mata Nui –“

Angani braced herself one more time.

“Angani, Toa of Air!”


End file.
